


Fashion Faux Pas

by vvj5 (lost_spook)



Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/vvj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four, Sarah Jane and Harry not quite dressing for the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with Georgette Heyer’s _Cotillion_. Written for dw100 prompt 'dressed/undressed'.

“Let’s stop this villain!” said the Doctor, striding away.

Freddy choked.

His wife Kitty interpreted. “Your clothes!”

“Dashed improper,” said Freddy, recovering. “Been trying to think how to say this past hour. Miss Smith — barely dressed!”

“I’m completely covered!”

“Not good _ton_. Best let Kit dress you. My man’ll see to you,” he told Harry.

The Doctor stared. “You expect evil to wait while we worry about fashion?”

“Vital,” said Freddy, nodding. “Get locked up otherwise!”

“Well, I often do.”

“Shouldn’t wonder at it, wearing that.”

Harry grinned. “Better let them make a respectable woman of you, old thing.”

“ _Harry…!_ ”


End file.
